Learning to be an Ace Detective
by TheJettSet1654
Summary: Maya visits Luke Atmey, asks how to be an Ace Detective, and reflects on that evenings events. Light sexual content, nothing explicit. A couple "swear" words used, nothing serious. As implied, it's LukexMaya. The idea is meant to be slightly humorous, as this couple is slightly humorous.


**So, um, yeah. Instead of working on my other multi-parter this suddenly came out of me. I don't even ship these two. But apparently it was meant to be. Light sexual content, nothing explicit, mostly hinted at. A couple bad words but incredibly clean for what I usually churn out.**

**-xx-**

Maya wasn't sure why she went to the Atmey Detective Agency. It's not like she needed the help she asked for, and certainly hadn't expected to stay so long. Hours later, lying in bed next to the long-nosed man, she still wasn't sure.

The one thing she was sure of was that they had slept together, and it had been amazing.

His arm wrapped around her stomach, holding her to him as he buried his face in her hair, she thought about the events of that day and what had led up to the coupling.

-xx-

"Zvarri! And what are you doing here?"

"Umm…" she said. She had just wanted to visit him, but now that she thought about it, a little help on investigating would be nice. "I have a question, Mr. Atmey."

"You are...Ah! The Ace Spirit Medium! I have heard of you!" he smiled broadly. "Maya Fey, is it?"

"That's my name."

"Ah, yes, of course it is. What is your question?"

"Well…" she began, softly toying with the hem of her skirt, "I was sort of wondering if you could teach me the ways of being an Ace Detective?"

Atmey appeared shocked, and his magnifying-glass monocle flew off his face. A slight blush on his features, he picked it back up and replaced it over his right eye. "Pardon me. I don't get requests like that often. If I may ask, Miss Fey, what has made you wish to know the ways of Ace Detectiveness?"

"Well, since Nick – er, you probably know him as Phoenix Wright – has had an influx of cases, I kind of want to sharpen my investigation methods, and I figure who else to go to but Luke Atmey, an expert of experts?" _a little flattery never hurts, _she thought to herself. _Besides, this guy likes his ego being stroked._

Atmey had quickly agreed, still blushing.

They had worked together, going through different methods of investigation. She was learning a great deal from him; this surprised her. Atmey knew about ballistics, fingerprints, even DNA. In fact, he had a room of chemical apparatus where he showed her different chemistry experiments, things like "titration" and "calorimetry". Some of the more complicated concepts went over her head, though, and it was obvious she struggled with the map.

"You're doing well," he had said, "and you are only a beginner. It takes years to memorize all of this knowledge, and how can I expect you to understand these advanced concepts when you haven't studied the basics?"

They had spent hours together at the point when he asked her if she wanted a class in self-defense. "Sounds fun!" she shouted, and he led her back into the front room. While he moved furniture to make room, she thought to herself, _this is actually really fun. He's an alright guy once you get to know him. He's a little like Sherlock Holmes, and that's kind of attractive…_

She quickly caught herself before she kept thinking. Maya wasn't going to think of him in that way. That's just…gross.

"Zvarri!"

He took her hand and pulled her to the center of the room, catching her by surprise. Atmey quickly pinned her down on a nearby table and released her soon after.

"Step one," he began, assuming a hoity-toity stance, "of being a good fighter is to never let your guard down. Don't be taken by surprise. That is what the enemy wants, and he will attack at any open moment. Now please, Maya, stand back up and we will continue."

_When did we get on a first name basis? _She thought, stepping toward him near the center of the room.

They continued in this fashion, him showing her different stances and moves. Often, Atmey would guide her body into these positions using his hands. As gentlemanly as he was (for he did not grope and tried his best to avoid areas near specific locations) on a couple occasions his hands were at her hips, thighs, and once at her stomach. To her, it was strangely arousing.

"Now, I will show you the Atmey Fighting Stance! Zvarri!" he cried, suddenly putting his back to an open wall space behind him.

"That's it?" she asked, hoping for something, well…cooler.

"Yes. All you must do is put your back to the nearest wall. That way, enemies can't attack you from behind. This ties in to step one, in fact. Now, you try."

He stepped away and gestured for her to stand against the wall. She did, and got into a suitable position. Presently, he advanced, and ended up very close to her. _Great. Back to the wall, Luke – I mean Atmey is close, and I have to prevent him from…what exactly?_

He moved to grab her arm, but she dodged and landed a soft blow in his stomach, enough to get her point across but not enough to hurt him. He pretended to be slightly hurt from the blow, but retaliated by softly bringing his leg up between hers and -

She blushed hotly as his leg delicately made a point of touching her _there_. It was meant to demonstrate how easy it was for him to access that area, but all she could think of was how aroused she had become from the exercise and him and prayed to Jesus that he wouldn't be able to tell.

He moved back and resumed his original stance. "Zvarri! I got you! Now, you start this time."

Suddenly, at that moment, she knew. She knew that soon she would seduce him. _Maya Fey, you are a woman, and it is okay to feel this way for someone even if it's a stranger, and you can do what you want because you're you._

She remembered step one. Never let the enemy catch you off guard. _Well, what happens if you catch them off guard?_

In a sudden, quick movement she pulled him to her, spun them around, and pinned him against the wall.

"My, Maya," he said, flustered, "you have really picked up on what I have been teach-" he was cut off as she crushed her lips to his and pressed herself against him. His cheeks burned red as she continued her assault.

"Maya," he said when they finally separated, "are you…would you…"

"Yes." She said, ending the awkwardness that had started. _Heh. He's speechless_.

He pulled her body to his and reversed their stance again, picking her up and pinning her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and enjoyed the sensation of his body against hers. Atmey made her _feel _things, things deep inside of her core and heart.

They eventually made their way to a bedroom located in the Agency ("It's for when I have to stay the night," he had said, complex vocabulary forgotten) and stripped, leaving their clothes in a messy pile on the floor.

That nights, everything he had was hers, and only hers. It was totally unlike him. Dominant, but would not do anything only to satisfy himself. She had to be a part of the equation. His tongue, his fingers, his cock, all for her.

-xx-

She was shaken out of her reverie when Luke spoke. "Maya, are you awake?"

"Yeah." she replied weakly.

She felt him smile into her hair and his hand graze down towards her genitals. _So, he wants to play again._ She pushed her rear back against him and heard him moan. Soon, she was on top of him, taking him in that fashion while looking down into his smiling, loving face.

-xx-

When she returned to Wright's office the next morning, with a smile on her face and Atmey's personal phone number, she was greeted by a worried Phoenix.

"I tried to call you three times last night!" he said, flailing his arms in the air, "I was so close to calling the police!"

"Oh, Nick, I'm alright. I was just sleeping, that's all." In truth, her phone had been accidentally left at home, and it's not like Nick would think to call Atmey Detective Agency to check on her.

She somehow managed to bullshit her way through the whole thing. At this time, Phoenix shouldn't know about her and Atmey. That would be too weird. So she tried her best to keep it under wraps, as tight as possible, making sure he wouldn't suspect anything had happened.

Maya smiled inwardly, and made a note to call Luke later and book another day of instruction.

**-xx-**

**This isn't my best work, but right now I'm done. I'll probably update it in the future and improve on it, but for now enjoy it as-is (if you can). And yeah, LukaXMaya is not a serious ship for me. Just a little funny thing I guess. **

**I would appreciate some critique, as usual. I know the characters are a tiny bit OOC but otherwise, let me know anything I can do to improve!**


End file.
